cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Garden
The Garden is a minigame initially added on March 31, 2018 in beta version 2.0053. Its implementation into live version 2.01 occurred on April 18, 2018. In the Garden, plants and fungi can be grown and crossbred, obtaining new species as a result. Crops provide various benefits depending on the species, some granting passive buffs as they sit planted in the Garden, while others give rewards when harvested. The Garden can be unlocked by upgrading Farms to level 1 using a Sugar Lump. Ascending will not reset the unlocked seed types, but it will clear the garden of any crops. This article is currently incomplete, but it is being worked on. If information is missing in this article, you may find it in this document. Garden Size The Garden's size starts out as a 2x2 field, and can be expanded by further upgrading Farms with sugar lumps. The maximum size of 6x6 is unlocked at level 9. Growing Crops Plants and fungi can be planted in the garden by clicking on the seed you would like to plant on the left hand side and then clicking on a plot in the Garden. A seed can be easily planted more than once by shift-clicking to plant. While growing, the crop ages every tick by its aging value and a randomized number below its random aging value. The crop grows in stages until reaching its mature age, and decays once its age reaches 100. The length of one tick is determined by the type of soil which is currently in use, though a tick can be triggered instantly by spending a sugar lump. Plants will also emerge by themselves in the right conditions. If there is an empty plot, it has a chance to start growing a plant based on the adjacent (orthogonal and diagonal) plots. For example, Baker's Wheat will automatically appear in plots which have two adjancent Baker's Wheat, and meddleweed has a small chance to appear in plots that have no adjacent plants. Tools Currently, there are four tools in the minigame. Sacrifice Garden is only unlocked when all seeds have been discovered. Species As of version 2.01, there are 34 different crops in the game. Each one has various properties which affect its aging rate, lifespan, passive effects, contributions to crossbreeding, and more. Each property is covered in more detail later in this article. All postive effects such as +x% stacks additively while all negative effect such as -x% stacks multiplicatively. Plants Plant Growth Chart Fungi Fungus Growth Chart Soil Types As of version 2.01, there are 5 soil types in the game, available depending on the number of farms owned. These can be activated without cost and are active for all plants in the garden, though only one can be active at a time. Immediately after changing soil type, it cannot be changed for the next 10 minutes, unless a sugar lump is spent to reset the timer. Each soil type influences the tick speed, and most have secondary effects on weed growth, passive plant effectiveness, plant spread and mutation, and auto-harvesting. Achievements Upgrades Various plants and fungi have a chance to drop an upgrade, usually a flavored cookie. Two of the flavored cookies have additional effects; one of which does not feature an increase to CpS, unlike all other flavored cookies. Trivia *Since all results of garden ticks are randomized, saving just before a tick will allow you to reload the save and retry until the desired outcome occurs. Category:Minigames